Forum:Repeat Forum Topics
In recent weeks, I've noticed a lot of people making new threads on the forum for topics we already have in the forum. I was wondering if we should make some kind of policy on if or when people can do this. I personally think that if the topic isn't archived, then nobody should be allowed to make a new thread about the same thing. Other people on here seem to think that threads can get "too long", like the 10th member threads. I think length isn't an issue when a person can press the "end" key and avoid scrolling through the whole thing. But if people do think length is an issuse, I think we should have a set length where a new thread would be made, instead of whenever one person thinks a thread is too long. Also, I think we shoudl have a policy on what to do if in fact somebody does make a repeat thread that is not allowed. Should we just delete it right away? Or should we copy all of the useful text into the old thread? Anyway, this kind of stuff has been bothering me of late, and I hope that we can maybe do something to construct a policy about this issue either way. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 02:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Who's this "we"? I've never seen you before. SeaTerror 01:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) "We" meaning the whole One Piece Wikia community. Just because I'm moderately new as a registered user, and I don't use blogs or chat, that doesn't make me any less of a part of the community. Jeez, I thought if I went about asking about changes respectfully and through the right channels instead of just making changes that I might get treated with some respect... [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 02:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Just because you ask unlike some certain people don't make us respect you. You gotta earn it. But that isn't the point of this forum, correct? 02:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I understand that respect must be earned. :) Perhaps a better choice of words would have been "not met with hostility." But yeah, this forum is not about that. Any thoughts on the actual issue besides my own would be appreciated. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 02:26, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I think this is a very GOOD suggestion, and really, anyone can merge topics on the wikia it doesn't require mods at least, and I know when I was a reglualr (I'm talking over 4 years ago about now) we DID used to merge topics in the forum. But there has never been a rule for it and back then we were lucky if someone USED the forum so this happened only once or two. :-/ :I actually don't think its really that helpful, the older topics get harder and harder to monitor and are difficult to track, even for long term members. Its not so easy to find a topic since the forum set up is not the same as a forum like Arlong Park. That said, people should use a previous topic rather then create a new one, to save 50,000+ topics on the same subject. Also, take note that different times a particular topic on the same subject might even go off on a different train of thought to another, depending on the responses. And that sometimes, older topics are dated, or even embaressing for the past members so bringing it up can sometimes solve nothing. :That said, I agree with the fact that yes, it is annoying, speaking from forum experience overall across many forums I've visited. Its not always avoidable, and having discuss an awful lot of the same thing on many different topics, a little predictable. =_= One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:39, August 3, 2012 (UTC)